


We're Okay (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Season/Series 03, Sexual Tension, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Cuando Buck le dice a Eddie que Christopher no está, no quiere nada más que qué sea un mal sueño. Luego vuelve a tener a Christopher en sus brazos, sano y salvo y su preocupación se centra en Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966156) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



Eddie no quiere creerlo. Quiere que todo esto sea un sueño. Que se hubiera quedado dormido en algún lugar y esto solo fuera su mente siendo una mierda. Porque, por supuesto, pensaría en Christopher después del día que tuvo. Solo necesita despertar. Entonces puede llamar a Buck y que le diga que ambos están bien.

Pero eso no pasa. Buck está parado frente a él, luciendo angustiado mientras le tiende las gafas de Christopher y trata de explicárselo. Apenas lo escucha. Hay un silbido en sus oídos y todo parece un poco desenfocado.

Esto no puede estar pasando. No puede perder a su hijo. No puede. La mejor parte de toda su maldita existencia no puede desaparecer. No puede. Siempre ha sido capaz de recuperarse, pero si pierde a Christopher ...

No puede mirar a Buck en este momento, no puede soportar ver lo devastado e indefenso que se ve, no cuando siente que su vida se está desmoronando y está cerca de arremeter contra la persona más cercana posible. Que ahora mismo es Buck, e incluso en su angustia, no quiere arremeter contra Buck.

Ve el amarillo y el rojo sobre el hombro de Buck y toma aire. Conoce esa camiseta y esa mata de pelo mojada.

"Christopher", susurra, pasando a trompicones junto a Buck para llegar a su hijo.

"Eddie ..."

Toma a Christopher en sus brazos, el sollozo que ha estado conteniendo desde que Buck le dijo que había desaparecido finalmente lo dejó. Solo que ahora es de alivio. Porque está aquí. Está vivo y en sus brazos. Y preguntando por Buck.

Mira a Buck por encima del hombro, que los mira con el mismo alivio que sabe que siente. Hace que Christopher desvíe la mirada cuando Buck comienza a caer hacia adelante y Bobby, Chim y Hen lo bajan al suelo. Incluso cuando el miedo se apodera de su pecho y quiere ir hacia él.

"¿Bobby?" Lo llama, incapaz de ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

Bobby gira la cabeza para mirarlo, "Está bien. Creo que el cansancio simplemente lo alcanzó ".

“Hizo mucho”, dice una voz desconocida a su derecha.

“Nos salvó a todos”, dice otra mujer.

"Es nuestro héroe, papá", le dice Christopher. "Me salvó y los salvó".

"Por supuesto que lo hizo", dice, pasando una mano por su pelo. Eso es lo que Buck hace, bombero o no. Siempre cuidará de todos los demás antes de siquiera pensar en sí mismo. Y teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encuentra, ha hecho precisamente eso.

"¿Buck está bien?" Le pregunta Christopher. "Quiero verlo."

Eddie mira hacia donde Buck todavía está acostado. Ahora tiene los ojos cerrados, pero puede ver el constante subir y bajar de su pecho. "Está bien, amigo. Simplemente se fue a dormir ".

"Lo necesita", dice Christopher.

"Tú también", dice, poniéndose de pie y tomando a Christopher en sus brazos. Él sonríe y se pone las gafas. "Has tenido un día largo".

"Tienes mucha suerte de tener un novio como Buck", dice una de las mujeres. "Es muy valiente y, obviamente, quiere a este niño".

Eddie abre la boca, preparado para corregirla, pero se detiene. En cambio, solo sonríe.

Buck ha demostrado con creces cuánto quiere a Christopher. Lo ha visto, no solo hoy, sino en todo lo que hace. Y Christopher le quiere. Confía en él. Tendrá que recordarle a Buck lo mucho que significa para ambos.

"No le dijiste que Buck no era tu novio", dice Christopher mientras comienzan a alejarse.

"No", dice, ni siquiera seguro de cómo explicar por qué no lo hizo.

Por supuesto, Christopher lo sabe. "Quieres que sea tu novio".

Eddie lo mira. Sonríe mientras su cabeza descansa sobre su pecho. "¿Estarías de acuerdo con eso?" Le pregunta.

"Sí, le quiero", dice Christopher. "Y tú también."

Suspira y mira dónde están poniendo a Buck en una camilla. Maddie está con ellos ahora, sosteniendo la mano de Buck y apartándole el pelo de la cara. Todavía está dormido. Vuelve a sentir el deseo de acudir a él. Tomar su otra mano y decirle que todo está bien.

Christopher bosteza y se acurruca más en sus brazos, "¿Nos vamos a casa, papá?"

Sabe que debería decir que sí. Debería llevarse a Christopher a casa. Pero sus piernas se mueven hacia Buck. Necesita ver por sí mismo que está bien. Hen se acerca antes de que él los alcance, sonriendo mientras extiende los brazos.

"¿Por qué no lo llevo un rato?"

Eddie deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, agradecido de que entiende que Christopher probablemente no necesite ver a Buck así. Se vuelve hacia su hijo, "¿Estás bien con ir con Hen un rato?"

Christopher asiente con la cabeza, "Sí".

Eddie sonríe y besa un lado de su cara, "Solo por un momento y luego nos iremos a casa".

"¿Por qué no te conseguimos algo de beber?" Hen pregunta mientras toma a Christopher.

"No, gracias", dice Christopher. "Creo que he tenido suficiente agua".

Eso hace reír a Eddie. Oye otra risa familiar cercana "Creo que todos lo hemos hecho, amigo".

"¡Buck!" dice, retorciéndose en los brazos de Hen. "¡Papá, Buck está despierto!"

"Puedo ver eso", dice, mirando hacia donde Buck los está mirando. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados. Claramente todavía está luchando contra el agotamiento.

"Me alegro de que estés bien", dice Buck.

Ante el asentimiento de Eddie, Hen lleva a Christopher hacia Buck. La sigue mientras ella se inclina a su lado. Christopher extiende la mano y toca la cara de Buck mientras sonríe. "Vas a estar bien, Buck".

Eddie no lo entiende. Sabe que se ha perdido algo, pero Buck sonríe y estira la mano para apretar suavemente el cuello de Christopher.

"¿Vas a estar bien?" Bobby pregunta, lo suficientemente silencioso como para que nadie más pueda oír.

Eddie no comprende la pregunta al principio. No es el que casi muere, incluso si hoy fue un infierno. Luego siente las lágrimas calientes en sus mejillas. Cuando empezó a llorar de nuevo, no estaba seguro. Se siente tan aliviado. Christopher está bien. Buck está bien. Sobrevivieron a este infierno de día. Solo verlos juntos, ver cuánto se quieren, hace que quiera llorar.

"Ve con ellos", dice Bobby, apretando su brazo.

No es necesario que se lo digan dos veces. Se mueve al lado de Buck, tomando a Christopher de Hen. Los abraza a los dos, sin importarle el lío que debe parecer.

"Lo siento", dice Buck, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro.

"Está bien", le dice. "Estamos bien".

Sabe que podría ser más convincente para lograr que Buck vuelva a confiar en sí mismo, pero se compromete a hacer lo que sea necesario para asegurarse de que llegue allí. Que vea cuánto los dos confían en él y le quieren.

Por ahora, se consuela con el hecho de que las dos personas más importantes están vivas, tal vez un poco cansadas, pero seguras en sus brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo que Eddie descubre rápidamente es solo que porque alguien parezca feliz y bien por fuera, eso no significa necesariamente que no haya dolor esperando para salir a la superficie debajo. Especialmente cuando esa persona tiene ocho años y ha experimentado algo traumático.

"¡Buck! ¡Buck! ¡BUCK!"

Se despierta de una sacudida, los sonidos de los gritos de pánico de Christopher lo mantienen alerta y fuera de la cama en segundos. Se tambalea por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Christopher y busca a tientas el interruptor de la luz.

Christopher está en la cama, revolviéndose mientras sus manos agarran las sábanas. Tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza, pero puede ver las lágrimas fluir.

"¡Buck!"

Va hacia Christopher. Pone las manos sobre sus hombros, tratando de calmarlo, pero no de asustarlo.

"Chris. Hey, amigo, vamos. Soy papá".

Christopher gime, pateando las piernas y casi tirándole de la cama.

"¡Christopher!"

"¡Buck! ¡Buck!"

Sabe lo que está pasando. Christopher tiene que estar atrapado en una pesadilla sobre lo que pasó. Necesita a Buck. En diferentes circunstancias no tiene ninguna duda de que se apresuraría a venir aquí, pero aún no le han dado permiso para conducir y a esta hora ...

No quiere dejar a Christopher así, pero necesita su teléfono. Necesita una forma de calmarle.

Se apresura por el pasillo y toma su teléfono de la mesita de noche, presionando rápidamente el botón de llamada mientras regresa a la habitación de Christopher, sin siquiera pensar qué hora es hasta que la voz cansada de Buck suena en la línea.

"¿Eddie? ¿Está todo bien?"

"No", dice. Respiró hondo y se volvió a sentar junto a Christopher, que todavía grita el nombre de Buck. "Christopher, él ..."

"¿Es él?" Buck pregunta, sonando más alerta. Se oye un crujido en el otro extremo de la línea cuando Buck se mueve. "Espera, ¿él está…?"

"Está gritando tu nombre", suspira. "Está teniendo una pesadilla y no puedo sacarlo de ella. Lamento haber llamado tan tarde. Yo solo ... pensé que podría ayudar escuchar tu voz".

"Por supuesto", dice Buck, su tono se suaviza. "Ponme en altavoz donde pueda escucharme".

"Vale." Se aleja el teléfono y presiona el botón del altavoz. "Ya está".

Christopher todavía está diciendo un flujo constante del nombre de Buck mientras continúa retorciéndose en la cama. Eddie puede sentir que se le rompe el corazón.

“Christopher” dice Buck, su voz fluyendo constantemente por la línea. "¿Chris? Hey, amigo. Soy Buck. Estoy aquí, amigo."

Christopher se queda quieto, los gritos se cortan. Su cabeza se vuelve hacia el sonido de la voz de Buck, pero no abre los ojos.

"¿Buck?"

Este se dice mucho más suave. Está respondiendo a la voz de Buck. Está funcionando.

"Sí, amigo, estoy aquí. También tu padre. Estás a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Papá", susurra Christopher.

Eddie extiende la mano y le mueve el pelo hacia atrás. "Sí, Chris. Estoy aquí. Estás bien."

Los ojos de Christopher se abren de par en par, parpadeando hacia él. "Papá."

Eddie lo toma en sus brazos y comienza a llorar. Lo calla mientras pasa una mano tranquilizadora por su espalda. "Está bien, Christopher. Estás a salvo. Te tengo."

"Buck", llama Christopher.

"Yo también estoy aquí", le asegura Buck. "Estoy bien. Tú también. Estás en casa con tu padre y estás a salvo".

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Christopher.

"Estoy bien", le asegura Buck. "Ambos estamos bien".

"Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, amigo", le dice Eddie.

“Se sintió real”, dice Christopher. "No podía encontrar a Buck y estaba muy asustado".

Hay una fuerte inspiración en la otra línea. Solo puede imaginar lo que Buck debe estar sintiendo. Pero puede imaginarse su cara. Recuerda la devastación allí.

"Pero me encontró", continúa Christopher. "Me salvó."

Buck no discute. No con Christopher al menos. Aunque no tiene ninguna duda de que está luchando con la culpa en su mente.

"¿Buck?" Christopher dice, volviendo la cabeza hacia el teléfono. "¿Estás ahí?"

"Sí", dice Buck. "Estoy aquí."

"¿Te quedarás hasta que me duerma?"

“Claro, Chris. Estaré aquí mismo ", le dice Buck.

Eddie se queda con Christopher, abrazándolo mientras se acomoda. El teléfono descansa junto a su cabeza sobre la almohada. Es consciente de la suave respiración de Buck en la línea y se pregunta si él mismo se habrá quedado dormido. No pregunta, no quiere perturbar el silencio hasta que Christopher se haya vuelto a dormir.

Siempre le sorprende lo rápido que puede quedarse dormido. Siempre es algo que ha envidiado. Por otra parte, no ha pasado por la mitad de lo que ha pasado él. Espera que nunca tenga que hacerlo. Que esto sea lo peor que perseguirá sus sueños.

Solo desea poder protegerlo de este dolor para siempre. Sabe que no es realista. No puede protegerlo para siempre, pero maldita sea si no lo intentará. Sabe que las cosas podrían ser mucho peores. Que Buck hizo todo lo posible para evitar que viera muchos de los horrores que había allí fuera, evitando que su hijo quedara marcado de por vida.

La respiración de Christopher se ha estabilizado y mira hacia abajo para ver sus ojos cerrados, su cara relajada de la forma en que solo lo hace cuando está durmiendo.

"¿Buck?" Eddie susurra.

"¿Sí?" La voz de Buck es baja mientras llega por la línea.

"Gracias."

Esa palabra abarca mucho. Gracias por estar aquí. Gracias por no rendirte. Gracias por querer a mi hijo. Gracias por mantenerlo a salvo y asegurarte de que regrese a casa conmigo. Gracias por ser el hombre increíble y fuerte que eres.

"Por supuesto", dice Buck. "Siempre estaré aquí si me necesitas".

Eddie toma una respiración profunda, sintiendo que su propio agotamiento comienza a aumentar. "Lo haré también."

"¿Está dormido?" Pregunta Buck.

"Sí", dice, pasando una mano suavemente por el pelo de Christopher. "Está dormido. Tú también deberías dormir ".

Hay un momento de silencio como si Buck quisiera decir algo más. Espera. "Buenas noches, Eddie".

"Buenas noches, Buck".

Hay un momento en el que ambos permanecen en línea, respirando tranquilamente juntos. No es la primera vez que desearía que Buck estuviera aquí con ellos. No al otro lado de la ciudad solo. Abre la boca, sin siquiera estar seguro de lo que planea decir y luego la línea hace clic. Mira el teléfono para ver que la llamada ha terminado. Suspira y cierra los ojos.

Se promete a sí mismo que mañana encontrará una forma de hablar con Buck. De llegar a él. De hacerle entender que no importa lo que piense, hizo todo lo que pudo. No será un camino fácil. Sabe cuánta culpa puede guardarse en alguien, lo que hace imposible ver nada más que las cosas que hiciste mal. Pero no va a dejar que Buck viva en eso. Se asegurará de eso.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie se despierta para ver a Christopher sonriéndole. Sonríe y despeina su pelo. "Amigo, buenos días. ¿Estás listo para levantarte y empezar el día?"

"He estado listo desde hace rato", le dice.

"Bueno, lamento haberte hecho esperar", se ríe y se levanta de la cama. "Vamos. Tengo algo especial planeado para hoy."

"¿No trabajas?" pregunta.

"Sí", dice. "Pero el algo especial no es para mí".

"¿Para quién es?" Le pregunta.

"¿Te gustaría pasar el día con Buck?"

La felicidad que se extiende por la cara de Christopher con solo la mención de Buck hace que su corazón se acelere.

Christopher se levanta de la cama y se dirige a su armario.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Me estoy preparando para ir a ver a Buck!"

Eddie se ríe, "Está bien, amigo, me prepararé y luego volveré para ayudarte".

"Tengo esto", le dice.

No tiene ninguna duda de que sí.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que ambos estén listos y los tiene en el coche rumbo al apartamento de Buck.

"¿Estás emocionado de ver a Buck?" Pregunta, mirando a Christopher por el espejo retrovisor.

"Sí", dice, con una amplia sonrisa. "Siempre me divierto con Buck. ¿Oye, papá?"

"¿Sí, amigo?"

"¿Crees que podemos conseguir pizza?"

Eddie se ríe, "Estoy seguro de que puedes. Y debes asegurarte de que Buck coma mucho".

"Lo haré", le dice. "A Buck le encanta la pizza".

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que aparque frente al apartamento de Buck. Ayuda a Christopher a salir del coche, agarra su mochila y juntos se dirigen hacia el ascensor.

Todavía tiene una llave y podría entrar fácilmente, pero en su lugar llama, queriendo sorprenderlo. No está seguro de por qué se siente tan nervioso parado frente a la puerta de Buck. Ha estado aquí muchas veces antes. Pero esto se siente diferente. Es la primera vez que se encontrará cara a cara con Buck desde el tsunami.

Aún así, trata de bromear mientras camina detrás de Christopher, hablando lo suficiente como para no darle a Buck mucha oportunidad de discutir y haciendo un comentario medio en broma acerca de que necesita pizza extra para ocultar su preocupación.

Buck, por supuesto, no acepta nada de eso. "¿Quieres que vigile a Christopher?"

Eddie se encoge de hombros, "Es fácil. No es muy rápido".

El intento de humor fracasa. Buck se acerca y se detiene a solo unos metros de distancia. "¿Después de todo lo que ocurrió?"

"Ocurrió un desastre natural, Buck."

"Le perdí, Eddie." La forma en que su voz se quiebra alrededor de las palabras hace que le duela el corazón. Tenía razón acerca de que Buck se sentía culpable y eso no sirve.

"Lo salvaste", dice, señalando hacia donde Christopher está sentado frente al televisor. "Así es como lo recuerda. Ahora es su turno de hacer lo mismo por ti".

"Se suponía… se suponía que debía cuidarlo."

"¿Y qué? ¿Crees que fallaste?" Pregunta. "Le he fallado a ese chico más veces de las que puedo contar y soy su padre. Pero le quiero lo suficiente como para nunca dejar de intentarlo. Sé que tú también lo haces".

Buck todavía no parece convencido. Puede ver la culpa persistente en sus ojos, sin duda desgarrándolo. Necesita que Buck lo comprenda, que vea lo importante que es. Vea que confía en él.

"Buck." Pone su mano sobre su hombro, su dedo rozando la piel de su garganta, justo sobre su pulso. El bombeo constante allí le asegura que está bien. Está vivo. Está a salvo. Solo necesita entender. Mueve la cabeza hasta encontrarse con sus ojos, su mirada no vacila. "No hay nadie en este mundo en quien confíe más con mi hijo que tú".

La cara de Buck se transforma, mientras la conmoción y el asombro aparecen allí y algo más que le emociona tanto como lo aterroriza. Quiere quedarse. Quiere estar cerca. Para decirle a Buck lo importante que es. Hacer algo loco como besarlo. Pero no lo hace.

Le da una palmada en el hombro y se vuelve hacia Christopher, tragándose cualquier sentimiento persistente de anhelo. Se despide de su hijo, consciente de que Buck sigue allí, casi aturdido.

"¿Quizá podríais ir al zoológico esta vez?" Sugiere. "Algo tierra adentro." Eso al menos se gana una pequeña risa de Buck, lo que cuenta como una victoria. "Oh, um", vacila junto a la puerta, mirando a Buck, que lo está mirando de vuelta. No está seguro de lo que planea decir, pero necesita decir algo. "Gracias, por no rendirte."

Apenas capta el asentimiento de Buck antes de que la puerta se cierre entre ellos.

Desearía poder quedarse aquí, reconfortándose con que ambos estén vivos y a salvo. Simplemente pasar el día con Buck y Christopher coloreando y viendo películas, recordándoles a ambos lo mucho que significan para él.

Espera que Christopher sea al menos capaz de lograr eso con Buck.

Tiene que hacer una parada más antes de ir a trabajar. Había conseguido la dirección de Maddie, que al principio parecía reacia, pero aceptó una vez que le explicó quién era la mujer.

Llama a la puerta, dos golpes fuertes antes de colocar ambas manos en los bolsillos. Es más para evitar moverse nerviosamente que cualquier otra cosa.

Sabe que es ella tan pronto como abre la puerta, pero todavía tiene que preguntar para estar seguro. "¿Gabriela?"

Ella asiente. "Sí."

"Soy Eddie", dice, extendiendo una de sus manos. "Soy…"

"El padre de Christopher." Sonríe mientras cubre su mano con las suyas. "¿Cómo está?"

"Está bien", dice. "¿Puedo, um ... puedo entrar?"

"¡Oh, por supuesto!" Dice Gabriela. Se aparta de la puerta para que pase y hace un gesto hacia el sofá. "Por favor, siéntate."

Elige sentarse en una de los sillones, dejándola sentada en el sofá frente a él. "¿Christopher está bien? ¿Y Buck?"

Eddie sonríe. "Sí. Dejé a Christopher con Buck hace unos minutos."

"Oh, bien. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que se preocupa por Buck por la forma en que hablaba. Y Buck ... solo he visto ese gran alivio al ver a un niño vivo en la cara de un padre. Ambos tenéis suerte de tenerlo."

"Definitivamente lo sé", murmura. Piensa en la expresión de la cara de Buck antes. El asombro con el que le miró cuando le dijo que confiaba en él. La forma en que esa piel se sentía bajo su pulgar, mientras su pulso latía bajo su toque, señalando vida.

Se sacude. No debería estar pensando eso en este momento. "Vine aquí porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste por Christopher".

"Oh, eso no fue nada", dice, indicándole que no es nada.

"No, lo fue", argumenta. "Lo llevaste todo ese camino y eso no es poca cosa. Sé lo agotador que puede ser. Pero lo mantuviste. No te detuviste. Nos lo devolviste. Y nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por eso. Por devolverme a mi hijo ".

Gabriela sonríe suavemente y se inclina hacia adelante, cubriendo su mano con la suya. "No tienes que agradecérmelo. Hice lo que cualquiera haría o debería haber hecho cuando vi a un niño llorando por su padre".

Eddie asiente, "Me sentí tan aliviado de tenerlo de vuelta".

Ella sonríe y se sienta, "No estaba hablando solo de ti, Eddie".

Sabe a qué se refiere, pero no puede decirlo en voz alta. No puede reconocerlo. En cambio, cambia de tema.

"A todos nos gustaría darte las gracias", dice. "Te invito a cenar. Sé que a Christopher le encantaría verte de nuevo."

"Me gustaría eso", dice Gabriela. "Es un chico muy dulce y sería bueno conocer a este Buck del que tanto ha hablado".

"Tengo que ir a trabajar, pero si no es demasiado extraño, me gustaría obtener tu número para poder enviarte un mensaje de texto con los detalles".

"Por supuesto que no", dice, sonriéndole amablemente.

Solo se queda unos minutos más antes de irse, agradeciéndole de nuevo antes de irse y prometiendo contactarla.

Está a solo un par de kilómetros de la estación, pero con el tráfico aún termina llegando 5 minutos tarde. Agarra su mochila y se apresura a entrar. Llega al vestuario cuando Bobby entra.

"Llegas tarde", dice Bobby. No se pierde la preocupación debajo de la expresión severa que le envía.

"Sí, lo siento", dice, dejando su mochila al lado de su casillero. "Tenía algo de lo que tenía que ocuparme".

"¿Necesitabas que alguien cuidara a Christopher?" Pregunta Bobby. "Porque sabes que siempre es bienvenido aquí".

Eddie sonríe, "Lo sé y lo agradezco. Pero lo dejé con Buck".

La más breve expresión de sorpresa cruza la cara de Bobby antes de ser reemplazada por una sonrisa orgullosa. "Bien. Me alegro."

"Le necesita, ¿sabes?" Dice, sabiendo que Bobby sabe a quién se refiere. "Ambos lo hacen. No es que Buck se lo haya puesto fácil a sí mismo".

"Trató de pelear contigo", adivina Bobby, recostándose contra un casillero cercano.

"Por supuesto que lo hizo", dice, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Cree que ha defraudado a Chris. Solo necesitaba un pequeño recordatorio de que no lo ha hecho. Que confío en él".

"¿Y le dijiste eso?"

"Lo hice", dice. "Le dije que no hay nadie en este mundo en el que confíe más con Christopher que él".

Bobby silba "Grandes palabras".

"Y me refiero a cada una de ellas"

"Hombre, también podrías ponerte de rodillas y proponerle matrimonio", dice Hen.

Eddie se vuelve, no sorprendido de ver a Hen y Chimney parados allí.

"Tiene razón", dice Chimney.

Eddie niega con la cabeza, "No es ..."

"Si estás a punto de decir que no es así, quizá tenga que golpearte en la cabeza", le dice Hen. "Porque todos sabemos que es así".

"¿Soy tan obvio?"

"Solo un poco", dice Bobby. "Pero si te ayuda, no eres solo tú".

Piensa en la forma en que Buck lo había mirado antes. Esa mirada de asombro y comprensión que había intentado hacer pasar por otra cosa. Solo porque estaba demasiado asustado para reconocerlo. Ambos han pasado por mucho. Christopher también.

"Es mi mejor amigo", dice. "Si probamos esto y no funciona ..."

"Todo el mundo tiene ese miedo", le dice Bobby. "Y sé que también estás pensando en Christopher. Pero ese niño ya quiere mucho a Buck. Y Buck también le quiere. Ya has ganado el premio gordo aquí, Eddie. Ahora solo tienes que decirle cómo te sientes. "

Sabe que tiene razón, pero eso no significa que no esté aterrorizado. Buck es muy importante. No solo para él, sino también para Christopher. Tendrá que hacer esto bien.


	4. Chapter 4

No es tan fácil encontrar el momento adecuado para decirle a Buck cómo se siente. Se ha acercado un par de veces, las palabras están ahí en la punta de la lengua, pero algo siempre lo ha detenido. Sabe que es porque tiene miedo. ¿Cómo podría no tenerlo? Buck es su mejor amigo. Si arruina esto, no solo él lo perderá, sino también Christopher.

Pero sabe que no puede seguir así. Sigue pensando en el consejo de Bobby y sabe que debería decírselo. Todo el equipo claramente lo cree así por las miradas que le dan cada vez que lo ven y descubren que todavía no ha dicho nada.

Acaban de terminar de cenar y los dos están sentados en la barra de la cocina mientras Christopher colorea en el comedor. Han estado en silencio por un tiempo, pero no sabe cómo romper el silencio. ¿Y cuando pasó eso? Este es Buck. Debería poder hablar con él sobre cualquier tema.

"He tomado una decisión", dice Buck, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

"¿Sí?"

Buck asiente. "Sí. Voy a hacer trabajo liviano."

"¿De verdad?" Pregunta, mirándolo.

Buck se encoge de hombros, con la mirada fija en su vaso de agua. "No es lo ideal, pero quiero volver al 118. Si eso significa aguantar el trabajo liviano, lo haré".

"Eso es bueno, hombre", dice, dándole una palmada en el hombro con una sonrisa. "¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"¿Quieres decir además del tsunami que alteró nuestra vida?" Dice Buck. "Supongo que tuve tiempo para pensar en ello y puedo entender porque están actuando así. Los anticoagulantes no son algo con lo que meterse. ¿Como ese corte que me hice en el brazo durante el tsunami? Normalmente habría sido un rasguño pequeño. Pero en cambio, estaba sangrando y sangrando. La idea de que eso pasara en el trabajo en algún lugar más serio que mi brazo ... "Buck niega con la cabeza. "Lo odio, pero tienen razón. Así que haré lo que sea necesario para estar saludable y dejar estos anticoagulantes. Entonces volveré a donde pertenezco".

Eddie está aliviado. Ha estado preocupado por Buck estos últimos meses. Odia verlo tan deprimido y sin mucho propósito. Con suerte, esto puede darle la dirección que necesita. Solo hay una cosa ...

"No sé cómo voy a decirle esto a Christopher".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que estará emocionado de que vayas a ser bombero de nuevo, pero no sé cómo se supone que voy a decirle que no tendrá a su Buck todo el tiempo".

"Todavía estaré por aquí", dice Buck.

"Lo sé, pero últimamente se ha malcriado", dice, sonriéndole. "Ambos lo hemos hecho."

Buck sonríe, "Supongo que si estar sin trabajo ha hecho algo por mí, es pasar más tiempo con vosotros. Ahora solo tendremos que hacer un esfuerzo ". Mira hacia donde Christopher está sentado a la mesa, coloreando. "¿Quieres que se lo diga?"

"Podría hacerlo sentir mejor si lo hicieras", dice.

Buck asiente y se pone de pie. Camina hacia la mesa y se sienta junto a Christopher. Christopher lo mira con una sonrisa y hace un gesto hacia su dibujo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Buck le pregunta.

"Somos tú, papá y yo", dice.

Buck mira a Eddie antes de volverse hacia Christopher. "Eso es muy bonito, amigo".

"Me gusta tenerte aquí", le dice. "También a papá".

"Me gusta estar aquí", dice Buck. Eddie observa mientras traga, con la cara contraída mientras probablemente averigua cómo decírselo a Christopher. "Tengo algo que necesito decirte."

Christopher deja su cera y le mira, "¿Qué es?"

"Voy a volver al trabajo", le dice Buck. "Voy a ser bombero de nuevo".

Christopher sonríe, "¿De verdad?"

"Sí", dice. "De verdad."

Christopher acaricia su mejilla, "Estoy feliz por ti".

"No podré verte tanto como lo he estado haciendo, ya que estaré trabajando", le dice. "Pero todavía estaré cerca y podemos pasar el rato y hacer cosas juntos. ¿Vale?"

Christopher asiente, "Está bien, Buck".

La garganta de Eddie se aprieta mientras los mira. Christopher quiere mucho a Buck. Eso está claro y, maldita sea, él también.

"Joder", murmura. No se da cuenta de lo alto que lo dijo hasta que tanto Buck como Christopher lo miran.

Christopher niega con la cabeza, "Se supone que no debes maldecir, papá".

Buck se ríe, "Sí, Eddie".

Eddie toma una respiración profunda y mira al techo, "Lo siento, Christopher. Tienes razón. Debería saberlo mejor ".

Christopher se inclina cerca de Buck, "Está triste porque te va a extrañar".

Sabe que probablemente no se suponía que debía escucharlo, pero lo hace. Los ojos de Buck se mueven hacia él. "Yo también lo voy a extrañar".

Sí. Está realmente jodido. Se obliga a darse la vuelta antes de hacer algo loco como soltar su amor eterno por Buck en este momento. Al menos estaría a la vista, supone. Pero preferiría no avergonzarse delante de su hijo.

"Christopher quiere que lo ayude a acostarse y le lea un cuento", le dice Buck.

Christopher ya está caminando por el pasillo, "¡Vamos, Buck!"

Eddie asiente, "Será mejor que vayas".

Espera hasta que ambos están fuera de la habitación antes de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. El universo le odia.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"¿Ya se lo has dicho?"

Suspira al oír la voz de Hen. Un momento después, está sentada frente a él junto a Chimney. Ambos lo miran expectantes. Puede sentir los ojos de Bobby sobre él desde su lugar junto a la cocina.

"Por supuesto que no", dice Chimney. "Si lo hubiera hecho, ya lo habríamos oído todo".

"¡No es así de fácil!" Dice, el argumento familiar saliendo de sus labios.

"Por supuesto que no", dice Chimney. "Pero vale la pena. Y sabes que Buck siente lo mismo, así que ... "

"¿Lo hago?" Pregunta Eddie. "¿De verdad ha dicho eso?"

"Bueno, no…"

“Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes saber que no le diré que lo amo solo para que me rechace porque no siente lo mismo? "

"De la misma manera en que todos nos dimos cuenta de lo enamorado que estabas de Buck antes de que nos lo dijeras", dice Hen. "Ninguno de los dos es muy sutil".

"Pero podemos entender porque tienes miedo", dice Bobby. “Es un gran paso que dar y no solo estás pensando en ti mismo. Pero como te dije antes, le quiere a Christopher y te quiere a ti. No te va a rechazar, Eddie ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dice?"

"Porque probablemente él también se esté volviendo loco", dice Chimney. "Y preocupándose por arruinar vuestra amistad y posiblemente perder a Christopher. Lo que todos sabemos que no pasará ".

"Por supuesto que no", dice.

"Pues díselo", dice Hen. “Sácanos a todos de nuestra maldita miseria. Especialmente a Buck. Y a ti mismo. Hemos visto cómo lo has estado mirando con su nuevo uniforme ".

"Maldita camiseta blanca ajustada", murmura.

Hen se ríe, “Se ve bien. Si no lo agarras, alguien más podría hacerlo ".

Eddie se queda helado. Se imagina a un extraño al azar acercándose a Buck, porque ¿cómo no iban a hacerlo? Y Buck ...

"Ya no tiene conexiones al azar", les dice.

Bobby apoya una mano en su brazo, "Solo habla con él, Eddie".

"¿No será extraño si funciona y estamos trabajando juntos cuando él regrese?"

"Siempre y cuando no interfiera con vuestro trabajo", Bobby se encoge de hombros. “Todos solo queremos que seas feliz. Los dos."

Eddie asiente.

"¿Hola? ¿Alguien aquí?"

Eddie se vuelve al oír la voz de Buck abajo. Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia la barandilla antes de que pueda siquiera pensar en ello. La presencia de Buck llamándolo. Le ve y sonríe. "Ah, ahí estáis."

Incluso desde aquí, puede ver lo apretada que está la camiseta de Buck sobre sus brazos cuando los cruza, levantando una ceja expectante. "¿Y? ¿Venís a saludar o no?”

"Ve", sisea Hen, empujándolo hacia las escaleras. "Él bajará. Los demás estamos ... ocupados. Pero puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras con Eddie ".

Eddie capta su guiño y casi tropieza en las escaleras. Buck levanta una ceja cuando lo alcanza.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo está actuando tan raro?"

"¿Qué?"

"Hen diciendo que están ocupados cuando sé que se están preparando para comer. Y Chimney y Bobby mirando hacia aquí abajo como si no pudiera verlos haciéndolo ", dice, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia donde la cabeza de Chimney acaba de desaparecer. "¿Han sido drogados de nuevo?"

Eddie sonríe, “No. Solo están siendo raros ". Niega con la cabeza. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo que tener una razón para venir a visitar?” Pregunta.

“No, pero normalmente lo haces. Y suele estar relacionado con el trabajo ".

"No esta vez", le asegura. "Tengo un descanso para el almuerzo largo hoy y quería ver si querías comer algo"

"¿Yo?" Pregunta y luego se abofetea mentalmente.

"Si, _tú_. Mi mejor amigo a quien no veo tanto como me gustaría ".

"Deberíamos cenar", dice.

Buck levanta una ceja, "Es la hora del almuerzo".

"No me refiero a ahora", dice. “Me refiero a esta noche. O mañana. Siempre que estés libre ".

"Estoy libre esta noche", dice Buck. Lo está mirando, con la cara ilegible. "¿Alguien más se unirá a nosotros en esta cena?"

Eddie niega con la cabeza. Siente que no puede respirar, pero sigue adelante. "No. No. Seremos solo nosotros. Si está bien ".

Buck sonríe, “Por supuesto que lo está. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que salimos los dos. Los hermanos vuelven a estar juntos ".

Golpea los hombros con Eddie y Eddie gruñe mentalmente. Fuerza una sonrisa, incluso cuando su corazón se rompe. "Sí, hombre. Será genial."

No puede creer que de verdad se armó de valor para invitar a salir a Buck y lo hizo tan mal que Buck piensa que son solo ellos pasando el rato como amigos. Es el peor en esto. Está desesperado.

"¿Estás bien?" Buck le pregunta.

"Sí, por supuesto. Simplemente no he dormido mucho ", admite.

"¿Christopher todavía tiene pesadillas?" Pregunta Buck. Eddie asiente y Buck frunce el ceño. "¿Quieres que vaya esta noche después de la cena?"

"Creo que a Chris le gustaría eso", dice. "Sigue hablando de querer ver a su Buck".

"Han pasado dos días", se ríe Buck.

"Dos días son demasiados para él, aparentemente", dice. _Y para mí_.

"Bueno, entonces definitivamente iré", dice. Mira hacia las escaleras y sonríe. "¿Bobby está haciendo lasaña?"

"Lo está", dice. "¿Quieres unirte a nosotros aquí para almorzar?"

"También podría. Después de todo, te tengo todo para mi durante la cena ".

Guiña un ojo y se dirige hacia las escaleras, dejándole parado paralizado y más confundido que antes. Primero dice que están pasando el rato como hermanos y luego dice que lo tendrá todo para él y guiña un ojo. _Guiña un ojo_. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer con eso?

Empuja el pensamiento hacia abajo mientras se une a los demás en el piso de arriba. Ignora las miradas cómplices que recibe de Hen, Chimney y Bobby mientras se sienta en su asiento habitual junto a Buck y se deja llevar por la conversación. Incluso mientras sus pensamientos van a la deriva hacia lo que le espera en la cena de esta noche.


	5. Chapter 5

La camisa vuela por la habitación, uniéndose a la pila de camisas desechadas en constante crecimiento en el suelo de Eddie. No había necesariamente nada malo con ellas, pero ninguna de ellas se ha sentido bien para él.

Y ahora se está quedando sin tiempo porque se supone que se encontrará con Buck en el restaurante en menos de media hora.

Mierda.

Agarra una camisa violeta de la percha y se la pone. Se abrocha y se examina en el espejo. Le gusta. Es una de sus camisas favoritas. De hecho, es una que Buck le regaló para Navidad el año pasado diciendo que era un buen color para él.

¿Pero estaba diciendo demasiado usarla en su cena? ¿O tal vez ayudaría a transmitir lo que quería?

Suspirando, levanta una mano, a punto de pasarla por su pelo, pero se detiene. No quiere estropearlo.

Un golpe en su puerta lo hace girar. "Adelante."

La puerta se abre un segundo después para revelar a Carla. Se apoya en la puerta y niega con la cabeza. "Supongo que llegué justo a tiempo, antes de que tu pila de ropa te comiera".

Se gira para mirarla completamente, "No puedo decidir qué ponerme. ¿Es esto demasiado?"

Ella lo mira por un momento, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que gire. Una vez que ha terminado, sonríe. "Te ves genial, Eddie. Si eso no pone a Buck de rodillas, no sé qué lo hará".

Eddie inhala bruscamente, atragantándose con el aire. "¿Qué?"

Ella sonríe, "Dije lo que dije. Ahora sal de aquí. No quieres hacer esperar a ese chico". Eddie agarra su cartera y comienza a irse solo para que ella lo detenga en su camino. "Espera un segundo." Espera mientras ella le arremanga y desabotona la camisa hasta el tercer botón, antes de dar un paso atrás. "Ahora estás perfecto".

Sonríe, "Gracias, Carla".

Está nervioso durante todo el viaje hasta el restaurante. Se dice a sí mismo que se calme. Es Buck. Claro, podía estar enamorado de él y no estar seguro de cómo manejar esos sentimientos, pero eso no significa que deba ser raro al respecto. Necesita relajarse y actuar con calma.

Se acababa de calmar cuando Buck se acerca y hace que su corazón se acelere de nuevo porque se ve bien. Lleva una camisa rosa pálido con las mangas remangadas como la suya. Se ve bien en él y está seguro de que tiene que saber exactamente lo que está haciendo. Especialmente con los malditos pantalones que tiene puestos. Odia su vida en este momento.

"Hola", llama Buck cuando lo ve. Sus pasos vacilan un poco y sabe que no puede estar alucinando los ojos de Buck moviéndose lentamente por su cuerpo mientras lo observa. Toma nota mental para agradecérselo a Carla más tarde.

"Hola", dice, acercándose. Duda, no está seguro de qué hacer a continuación. La confusión sobre si se trata de una cita o simplemente una cena normal aún persiste. "Te ves bien."

"Gracias. Tú también." Los ojos de Buck bajan de nuevo antes de desviar la mirada, sus mejillas se tornan de un tono rosa claro para combinar con su camisa. Interesante. "¿Deberíamos entrar?"

“A menos que solo quieras pasar el rato en la acera toda la noche”, bromea.

Buck pone los ojos en blanco, "Idiota".

Así, la incomodidad disminuye un poco. Le da una palmada a Buck en el hombro y lo guía hacia la puerta. "Comamos."

Entran en una conversación fácil mientras piden sus comidas y esperan que llegue la comida. Eddie incluso es capaz de ignorar la forma en que la camarera parece estar coqueteando con Buck en cualquier oportunidad. Sobre todo porque Buck apenas se da cuenta. Sonreirá amablemente cuando se dirija a ella, pero sus ojos siempre vuelven a él. Algo que le da esperanzas.

"Entonces, uhh, un abogado quería hablar conmigo", dice Buck, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Agua, porque no quiere arriesgarse a interferir con sus medicamentos.

Eddie frunce el ceño, "¿Sobre qué?"

“Demandar al departamento”, dice Buck. Por primera vez esa noche, parece inquieto.

Eddie baja lentamente su vaso, “¿Disculpa? ¿Quiere que hagas qué?”

Buck suspira, "No lo voy a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Le dije que todos vosotros sois héroes y mi familia y exactamente dónde podía empujar esa demanda ".

"Apuesto a que se lo tomó bien", dice Eddie. "Espera, ¿era el abogado del simulacro?" Buck asiente. “Qué sordidez. En realidad a él no le importan esas personas. Solo busca dinero ".

"Lo sé", dice Buck. "Ojalá hubiera una manera de detenerlo".

"Lo hiciste bastante bien al rechazarlo", dice Eddie. "Ojalá que más personas hagan lo mismo".

"Sí", dice Buck. Todavía tiene el ceño fruncido y Eddie lo odia.

Se inclina sobre la mesa y cubre la mano de Buck con la suya antes de que pueda detenerse. Para su sorpresa, Buck gira su mano y aprieta la suya. “Solo quiero mi trabajo de vuelta, Eddie. Sé que dije que sería paciente, pero es difícil no estar con vosotros ".

"Lo estarás muy pronto", le dice, pasando su pulgar por los nudillos de Buck. “Lo has estado haciendo muy bien y realmente te estás tomando en serio tu recuperación. Pronto dejarás de tomar anticoagulantes y volverás con nosotros en poco tiempo. Hasta entonces, todavía tienes al equipo. Y a mí y Chris ".

Buck sonríe, "No sé qué haría sin ti".

Sus ojos se encuentran y Eddie traga saliva, sus nervios vuelven a la acción. Es consciente de que su mano todavía sostiene la de Buck, pero Buck no hace ningún movimiento para alejarse y él no está dispuesto a hacerlo.

"Así que esta noche", dice Buck "cuando querías que fuéramos nosotros dos, ¿te referías a ...?"

Se corta, pero Eddie sabe lo que está preguntando. Lo que están haciendo aquí. Hay un rayo de esperanza en sus ojos que hace que quiera decir la verdad. Admitirle que quería que esta fuera una cita. Abre la boca, preparándose para decir las palabras cuando encuentra que un plato está siendo golpeado frente a él.

Salta y mira a la camarera. Deja el plato de Buck con un poco más de suavidad, pero sus ojos todavía son pétreos. "¿Algo más?" pregunta.

Buck sonríe, pero hay un filo que no había antes. Aprieta deliberadamente la mano de Eddie. "No, gracias. Mi novio y yo estamos bien".

Ella entrecierra los ojos por un momento antes de echarse el pelo por encima del hombro y alejarse. Eddie intenta no pensar demasiado en las cosas. Claro, Buck había dicho novio, pero probablemente solo estaba tratando de hacer que ella retrocediera.

"¿Te he dicho que eres increíble?" Pregunta. A regañadientes, retira la mano para poder desenrollar los cubiertos de la servilleta. No se pierde el leve puchero en la cara de Buck antes de recuperarse y hacer lo mismo.

“Últimamente no”, dice Buck.

"Bueno, lo eres", dice. "Más que increíble. No solo por eso ... sino en general ".

Eso saca una sonrisa de Buck, “Gracias, Eddie. Tú mismo eres bastante increíble ".

Eddie agacha la cabeza mientras sonríe, concentrándose en cortar su bistec para darse algo para distraerse y no declarar su amor por Buck aquí y ahora. "Gracias."

El resto de la comida se dedica a tener una conversación tranquila, principalmente sobre Christopher. También le cuenta cómo localizó a la mujer que ayudó a Christopher y la invitó a cenar con todos ellos. Buck parece sorprendido al principio, pero feliz, diciendo que quería agradecerle.

Pronto la cena termina y una vez más están parados fuera del restaurante. Mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que el coche de Buck no está aquí. "¿No condujiste?"

Buck niega con la cabeza, “No, tomé un Uber. Supuse que, dado que volveremos a tu casa, tendría sentido viajar juntos hasta allí. Si está bien ".

"Por supuesto que está bien", dice.

Está un tipo diferente de nervioso durante todo el viaje de regreso a su casa. Puede sentir la mirada de Buck sobre él durante la mayor parte del viaje y se pregunta qué debe estar viendo. ¿Puede decir que está nervioso? ¿Entiende por qué?

Ambos se toman su tiempo para salir del coche y caminar por la acera. Ahora que puede concentrarse, se da cuenta de que puede que no sea el único nervioso. Se detiene frente a la puerta. Sabe que fácilmente podrían entrar y terminar la noche. Si volvían a ser como eran las cosas, tendría que encontrar otra forma de admitir sus sentimientos. Pero está cansado. Está cansado de fingir. Y Buck está parado aquí frente a él, mirándole expectante. Espera. Está cansado de reprimirse.

El aire se siente como si estuviera zumbando con energía nerviosa cuando se acerca a Buck, los ojos de Buck lo miran mientras se acerca. "Buck."

No está seguro de lo que planea decir. Es difícil pensar en este momento. Solo necesita estar más cerca. Se detiene cuando están pecho contra pecho, cuando casi puede sentir cada respiración que toma. Lleva la mano a la cara de Buck, dejando que sus dedos recorran la piel de su mejilla, hasta su marca de nacimiento. Sus párpados se agitan. "Eddie".

Se dice en voz muy baja, pero el sonido de su nombre en los labios de Buck resuena con fuerza en sus oídos. Lo ha escuchado muchas veces antes, pero esto se siente diferente. Su mano se posa en su mejilla y junta sus frentes. Puede sentir el calor de las manos de Buck a través de la fina tela de su camisa mientras una descansa sobre su cadera, la otra sobre su pecho, lentamente subiendo hasta su cuello. Encienden un fuego dentro de él a medida que avanzan. El deseo de estar más cerca, de finalmente permitirse ir tras lo que ha estado queriendo, cada vez es más difícil de ignorarlo.

Si estaba teniendo problemas antes, definitivamente ha empeorado ahora. Su cuerpo vibra, la anticipación entre ellos es casi palpable.

Se inclina, sus narices se rozan. Puede sentir el aliento de Buck en los labios. Dios, está tan cerca de finalmente tener lo que quiere.

"Evan", murmura, pasando el pulgar por su pómulo. "Yo…"

"Yo también", dice Buck.

No está seguro de lo que acordaron. Demonios, no sabe lo que planeaba decir. No importa. Ahora están en la misma página. Buck es real, cálido y sólido en sus brazos. Sus labios tan cerca que casi puede saborearlos. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es inclinar la cabeza y acercarse un poco más. Contiene la respiración, sintiendo el más leve roce de los labios de Buck.

Ambos se estremecen cuando una luz brillante entra de repente en su visión. No retroceden, ambos demasiado aturdidos por la repentina intrusión.

Eddie gira la cabeza para ver a Carla parada allí, con la boca abierta en estado de shock. "Oh, Dios"

"Carla", dice. "¿Todo bien?"

"Sí, lo siento mucho por ... interrumpir. Le dije a Christopher que creía haber visto a Buck contigo y se impacientó un poco".

Buck se ríe y retrocede, mirando alrededor de Carla. Siente la pérdida al instante. Carla hace una mueca y se inclina más cerca, manteniendo su voz apenas por encima de un susurro. "Lo siento mucho, Eddie, por arruinar el momento".

Sonríe y le aprieta el hombro mientras se mueve dentro de la casa detrás de Buck. "Está bien. Sé lo insistente que puede ser Chris cuando quiere a su Buck".

Ante esto, mira a Christopher, que sonríe. Abraza a Buck por el cuello. "Quiero mucho a mi Buck".

"También te quiero", dice Buck, besando un lado de su cabeza. "¿Y adivina qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"Esta noche puedo leerte tu cuento de antes de dormir", dice. Se pone de pie y toma en brazos a un Christopher que se ríe.

Eddie sonríe mientras los ve irse por el pasillo. Es difícil sentirse decepcionado por el momento roto cuando los ve juntos así.

"Por favor, dime que al menos lo besaste", dice Carla.

Niega con la cabeza y entra a la cocina. Se apoya en el mostrador. "No. Estuvimos muy cerca. Parecía que él quería. No lo sé".

Carla le da un golpe en el hombro. "Por supuesto que quería. Ese chico está loco por ti. Y por Christopher. Así que será mejor que no dejes que esa pequeña interrupción te impida hacer tu movimiento".

Mira hacia el pasillo. Puede ver a Buck sentado en la cama de Christopher mientras le lee. Los ojos de Buck se elevan y se encuentran con los suyos. Sonríe antes de volverse hacia el libro.

"No lo haré", dice.

Carla sonríe y le da una palmada en la mejilla, "Bien. Y buena suerte. No es que la necesites. Ooh, hombre, la tensión que estaba saliendo de vosotros dos". Se ríe mientras se dirige a la puerta, "Avísame si necesitas que le vigile durante la noche en algún momento para que puedas tener un tiempo a solas".

Niega con la cabeza, pero está sonriendo. Si las cosas salen como quiere, puede que tenga que aceptarlo. "Gracias, Carla. Te veré mañana."

Camina por el pasillo y llega a la habitación de Christopher justo cuando Buck se marcha. "¿Se estaba yendo Carla?" Eddie asiente. Buck vuelve a mirar a la habitación de Christopher antes de volver a mirarle. "Christopher dijo que quiere que durmamos en tu cama".

Eddie tose, "¿Qué?"

"Nosotros tres", aclara, luciendo divertido. "Cree que podría ayudar con las pesadillas".

"¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?"

Buck sonríe, "Por supuesto. Todavía debería tener algo de ropa aquí para dormir, ¿verdad?"

Eddie asiente, "Sí. Están en tu cajón como siempre".

No sabe cuándo se convirtió en su cajón. Tal vez cuando empezó a dormir aquí más a menudo y tenía sentido que mantuviera la ropa aquí. Y un cepillo de dientes. Se ha ido integrando lentamente en sus vidas y le encanta.

Buck aprieta su hombro, su mano se demora mientras su pulgar roza su clavícula. Traga y los ojos de Buck siguen el movimiento. Se acerca y él hace lo mismo.

"Eddie ..."

"¿Papá? ¿Buck?"

Por segunda vez esa noche, se ven interrumpidos. Buck solo sonríe y besa su mejilla. "Continuará."

Camina por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Eddie. Eddie lo observa por un momento mientras va directo a su cajón y busca en su ropa. Saca una sudadera y luego cierra el cajón. Duda un momento antes de abrir el cajón con las camisetas de Eddie y sacar una.

Espera que cierre la puerta o vaya al baño a cambiarse. En cambio, se quita la camisa y la arroja al cesto de Eddie. Se mete la camiseta de Eddie por la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos. Eddie no intenta fingir que no estaba mirando. No puede negar que la visión de Buck con una de sus camisetas le afecta. Buck le sonríe y agarra la sudadera. Una mano está en el botón de sus pantalones. Lo abre y los ojos de Eddie se agrandan. Todavía no se atreve a apartar la mirada.

Sus pies comienzan a llevarlo hacia adelante antes de que pueda pensar en lo que está haciendo.

"¿Papá?" Christopher llama.

Se queda quieto en medio del pasillo. "Ya voy, amigo." Buck está de pie en la puerta ahora, con una sonrisa de complicidad plasmada en su cara. "Eres lo peor."

Buck guiña un ojo y cierra la puerta. Eddie se queda allí unos segundos más, tomando algunas respiraciones para calmarse mientras trata de calmar su corazón acelerado. Buck iba a ser su muerte. Si antes tenía alguna duda sobre lo que Buck podría sentir por él, ahora ya no está. No hay forma de que esté leyendo esto mal.

Se permite un momento para pensar en Buck antes de recomponerse y dirigirse hacia Christopher. "Oye, amigo. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"¿Se quedará Buck?" Pregunta.

"Sí, se fue a cambiar para irse a la cama", le dice. "Entonces iremos a mi habitación."

"Está bien", dice. "Pero me refería a quedarse con nosotros para siempre".

No sabe cómo responder a eso. Sabe que la eternidad no está garantizada para ninguno de ellos. Pero, Dios, la idea de pasar una eternidad con Buck y Christopher es tentadora.

"No lo sé", dice, "pero esperamos que se quede por mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?"

Christopher asiente con la cabeza, "Sí".

Eddie sonríe y le pasa una mano por el pelo, "Te quiero".

"También te quiero, papá."

Una garganta se aclara en la puerta y se vuelve para ver a Buck parado allí. La arrogancia de antes se ha ido, reemplazada por algo más suave. "Puedes cambiarte si quieres".

Mira hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de que todavía está con la ropa de la cita. Asiente y se pone de pie. "Vuelvo enseguida, amigo".

"Está bien, papá".

Mientras pasa junto a Buck para salir de la habitación, Buck pasa una mano por su brazo y sonríe. "Realmente me gustas con esta camisa".

Eddie se inclina y le susurra al oído "No tanto como me gusta verte en mi ropa".

Deja a un Buck boquiabierto parado en la puerta, sintiéndose orgulloso de tener la ventaja. Buck puede molestarlo todo lo que quiera, pero es más que capaz de hacer lo mismo. Especialmente ahora que sabe que también le quiere.

Se cambia rápidamente y luego regresa a la habitación de Christopher para agarrarlo. Excepto que tan pronto como Buck lo ve, lo levanta en sus brazos. Christopher sonríe y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Le pedí a Buck que me llevara, papá".

"Bien, entonces dirige", dice, haciendo un gesto hacia abajo para que vayan delante. Alborota el pelo de Christopher cuando pasan, ganándose una risita de él.

Los sigue de cerca y se para en la puerta, mirando cómo Buck pone a Christopher en la cama. Le aparta el pelo de la cara y besa la punta de su nariz y luego la frente. Christopher hace lo mismo con Buck y él ... Dios, no cree que pueda querelos más de lo que lo hace en este momento.

Seguro, ama a Buck. Lo sabe. ¿Pero esto? Ver la forma en que es con Christopher, cuánto se quieren y se preocupan el uno por el otro, lo bueno que es con él, eso es lo que anhela. Cualquier cosa física sería una ventaja. Solo quiere a Buck cerca y como parte de sus vidas. Quiere una vida con él, con todos los altibajos. Eso debería ser aterrador, pero no lo es. Confía en Buck, más que en nadie. Le ha confiado a Christopher y Buck lo sabe. Ahora solo tiene que demostrarle que también confía en él de corazón.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Eddie se despierta, está solo. No puede entender por qué se siente mal hasta que recuerda anoche. Cómo había dormido entre Buck y Christopher, ambos envueltos alrededor de él. Es la mejor noche de sueño que ha tenido en mucho tiempo.

Entonces, ¿dónde diablos están Buck y Christopher?

No tiene mucho de qué preocuparse antes de que el olor a comida lo golpee. El olor a comida ligeramente quemada. Se levanta de la cama y abre la puerta. Puede ver a Buck en la cocina mientras Christopher se sienta a la mesa.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Pregunta mientras entra a la habitación.

"Buck nos está preparando el desayuno." Le hace una seña para que se adelante. "Está quemando los panqueques. Quizá deberías cocinar".

"Oye, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo aquí", dice Buck. Hay un puchero adorable en sus labios.

Eddie sonríe y da la vuelta a la esquina hacia él. Se detiene a su lado, se inclina y le da un beso en la mejilla. "Buenos días."

Buck sonríe y apoya la cabeza contra la suya. "Definitivamente es uno bueno".

No quiere nada más que inclinarse y besarlo. Pero no lo hace. Sabe que no debe hacer eso con Christopher aquí mismo. Aunque solo sea porque no sabe si podría mantenerlo casto. No con la persistente tensión y el deseo entre ellos.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Pregunta.

Buck se encoge de hombros, "Estoy fallando en hacer los panqueques. Pero solo porque esta sartén los cocina súper rápido".

"Lo hace", dice. "Es por eso que usamos esta". Se inclina y comienza a clasificar sus sartenes. Oye una fuerte inspiración de Buck y gira la cabeza, para encontrar la mirada de Buck fija firmemente en su culo. Sonriendo para sí mismo, se inclina aún más, complacido y un poco excitado por el gemido de Buck.

"Eddie, vamos, no estás siendo justo."

Se levanta con la sartén y se vuelve hacia Buck, su expresión es la imagen de la inocencia. "No sé de qué estás hablando".

"Lo haces", dice Buck, entrando en su espacio. Se agacha, rozando sus dedos a lo largo de su mano antes de quitarle la sartén. "Muy bien, enséñame cómo hacer panqueques comestibles para Christopher".

Hace algunos por su cuenta antes de dejar que Buck se haga cargo. No se queman esta vez. Cuando se da cuenta de esto, obtiene una de sus sonrisas vertiginosas favoritas en su cara. Una vez más tiene que luchar contra el deseo de besarlo.

Tendrán que hablar de esto. Lo sabe. Pero no es una conversación que quiera tener frente a Christopher.

"¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer hoy?" Pregunta.

"¿Qué?" Christopher pregunta.

"Vamos a ver a Gabriela", le dice. "Esa linda dama que te ayudó durante el tsunami".

Christopher sonríe, "¿De verdad?"

Asiente, "Sí. Pensé que sería bueno agradecerle. Tal vez con un picnic en el parque. ¿Qué piensas?"

"¡Sí!"

"Solo avísame cuando y me iré", dice Buck.

Eddie frunce el ceño y lo mira, asimilando su postura tensa. "En realidad, esperaba que vinieras. A menos que realmente no quieras".

"Por favor, ven", dice Christopher. "Quiero que conozca a mi Buck".

Buck sonríe y despeina su pelo, "Bueno, no puedo decir que no a eso".

"Genial", dice. "Porque lo vas a vigilar mientras voy a buscar lo que necesitamos para el picnic".

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Buck dice, sonriéndole a Christopher. "Estás atrapado conmigo."

"Siempre y cuando no quemes más panqueques", le dice Christopher.

Buck jadea y pone una mano sobre su corazón. "¡No fui yo! Fue la sartén. ¿Verdad, Eddie?"

Eddie se acerca y le da una palmada en la mano, "Claro que lo fue, cariño".

Eddie parpadea. Buck parpadea. Christopher no se da cuenta o no se preocupa por el desliz. "Todavía quemaste panqueques."

El momento se rompe tan rápido como llegó.

"¡Los hice perfectamente después de que cambiamos las sartenes!" Buck argumenta.

"Después de que te mostrara cómo hacerlos", dice Eddie. Su mirada cae hacia algunos de los panqueques que aún quedan en el plato entre ellos. Le da a Buck una sonrisa burlona mientras toma uno de aspecto extraño. "¿Es esto realmente perfecto?"

Buck le quita el panqueque y lo muerde enfadado. " _Sabe_ perfecto. Hay cosas más importantes que la apariencia, Eddie".

Eddie sonríe, mirando entre Christopher y Buck. Todavía están hablando de panqueques, ajenos a su distracción. Sabe que Buck solo estaba hablando de los panqueques y nada más grande que eso, pero él piensa en grande. Piensa en cómo, aunque Buck es atractivo, hay mucho más que ama de él que su apariencia.

Uno de los más importantes es el niño sentado a su lado. Christopher piensa el mundo de Buck y al verlos es muy obvio que Buck siente lo mismo.

Eddie se sobresalta cuando un panqueque cae contra su mejilla. Buck levanta una ceja y sostiene el panqueque frente a su cara. "Pruébalo y dime que no es perfecto".

En este momento, no cree que pueda negarle nada a Buck. Incluso si eso significaba mentir sobre el maldito panqueque. Sabe que no tendrá que hacerlo. Ha comido uno de los panqueques de Buck y estaban buenos.

No le quita el panqueque a Buck como probablemente esperaba. En cambio, se inclina y le da un mordisco mientras todavía está en su mano. Mastica lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de Buck. El panqueque cae a la mesa, pero ninguno se mueve para agarrarlo.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunta Buck.

Su mano todavía cuelga en el aire entre ellos, por lo que Eddie apoya su mejilla contra ella, sonriendo. "Perfecto."

Se miran el uno al otro por un momento, los dedos de Buck rozan su piel. Lo está mirando con la misma expresión de asombro que tenía cuando le dijo que confiaba en él.

"Perfecto", susurra Buck.

Eddie gira la cabeza y besa los dedos de Buck.

"¿Seguís hablando de panqueques?" Christopher les pregunta.

Eddie retrocede a regañadientes y se vuelve hacia Christopher, "Por supuesto que estamos hablando de panqueques, amigo".

"Si tú lo dices", dice. "¿Cuándo vamos al parque?"

"En unas pocas horas", dice. “Gabriela se reunirá con nosotros allí al mediodía. Ni siquiera son las nueve todavía ".

"¿Entonces puedo ir a jugar?"

“Seguro, amigo. Ve a jugar a tu habitación. Iré a verte antes de irme a la tienda ".

“Está bien, papá. Te quiero."

Eddie se inclina sobre la mesa y le besa la cabeza con una sonrisa, "También te quiero".

Eddie y Buck limpian la cocina en silencio. No es incómodo, pero admite que esperaba algo más para su primer tiempo real a solas desde la noche anterior. Pero Buck parece fuera de lugar. Tenso. Lo ha hecho desde que mencionó a Gabriela.

"¿Todo bien?" Le pregunta.

Buck se encoge de hombros. “Claro. ¿Por qué no sería así? "

"No lo sé", dice. "Parece que algo te está molestando".

"Estoy bien."

Frunce el ceño, mirando cómo Buck seca agresivamente un plato. "Si no quieres ir con nosotros a encontrarnos con Gabriela, no tienes que hacerlo".

"Le dije a Christopher que lo haría", suspira, dejando el plato. Se da la vuelta, recostándose contra el mostrador. "No es que no quiera ir. Es solo que ... lo trajo todo de vuelta, supongo. Perderle. Qué tan malditamente aterrorizado estaba mientras lo buscaba. Si ella no lo hubiera encontrado ... "

"Pero lo hizo", dice. Se mueve para pararse frente a él, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. "Buck, no puedes dejar que la culpa te consuma de esta manera. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste por él. Y no digas que no fue suficiente. Lo fue. Lo mantuviste a salvo. Sí, pasó algo terrible, pero volvió a mí. A nosotros. Le debemos a esta mujer agradecerle por eso, pero si es demasiado difícil para ti estar allí, lo entiendo ".

Buck apoya la cabeza contra la suya y cierra los ojos, respirando profundamente unas cuantas veces. Espera pacientemente mientras se recupera. "Iré", susurra. Abre sus ojos azules y le mira. Tiene que luchar para no perderse en ellos, especialmente con Buck tan cerca. “Creo que necesito esto. Contigo allí estaré bien ".

"Siempre estaré ahí", dice.

Sonríe, "Lo sé". Eddie le devuelve la sonrisa. Una de sus manos se mueve desde el hombro de Buck hasta su cuello, rozando la piel allí, haciendo que se estremezca. "Eddie".

Cuando suena el teléfono de Eddie, no quiere nada más que agarrarlo y tirarlo por la ventana. "Maldita sea", murmura, retrocediendo para agarrar el dispositivo ofensivo. "¿Por qué esto sigue pasando?"

No puede enfadarse demasiado cuando ve que llama Gabriela. Desliza su teléfono para contestar la llamada y se lo lleva al oído. "Gabriela, hola".

“Hola, Eddie”, dice. "Espero no haberte llamado en un mal momento".

"No, no", dice, mirando a Buck, que está sonriendo. Pasa su mano por el pecho de Eddie y Eddie toma aire. "No", dice de nuevo, más fuerte que antes. "Es un buen momento. Umm…” Maldice internamente cuando Buck se inclina y le besa el cuello. "Buck", sisea a modo de advertencia.

"¿Buck está ahí?" Pregunta. "¿Viene hoy?"

"No de la manera que yo quiero", murmura Buck.

Eddie respira con demasiada fuerza al oír sus palabras y lo golpea con un ataque de tos. Mira a Buck, que le sonríe. "Eres una amenaza". A Gabriela le dice "Lo siento mucho. Se supone que Buck vendrá a almorzar con nosotros. Si todavía está vivo para entonces ".

Gabriela se ríe, “Ya veo. Bueno, si pudieras esperar a matarlo hasta después del almuerzo, me gustaría conocerlo ".

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo", dice. "¿Hay algo que necesites?"

"Oh, claro", dice. "Quería saber si necesitabas que llevara algo".

"Tengo el almuerzo cubierto", dice. Ya habían hablado de las alergias de Gabriela y los alimentos en general que evita cuando comenzó a planificar la comida. "¿Quizá un postre?"

“Puedo hacer eso”, dice. "Acabo de comprar los ingredientes para un pastel de fresa".

"Suena increíble", le dice.

Buck todavía está allí, de pie a unos metros de distancia, mirándolo con atención. No quiere nada más que colgar el teléfono, cerrar el espacio entre ellos y besarlo sin sentido. Pero se detiene. Charla con Gabriela durante un minuto más o menos antes de colgar.

"Realmente eres una amenaza", dice tan pronto como cuelga el teléfono.

Buck se ríe y besa su mejilla, "Pero te encanta".

Ni siquiera puede fingir estar enfadado, "Lo hace". Mira el reloj y suspira "Debería preparar a Chris para poder ir a la tienda y comprar todo".

"¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?" Pregunta Buck.

"¿Si no te importa puedes guardar los platos?"

Buck sonríe, "Claro".

Lo deja en la cocina y recorre el pasillo hasta la habitación de Christopher. Está jugando en el suelo con su camión de bomberos. Es uno que Buck le regaló por su cumpleaños hace unos meses y rápidamente se convirtió en su favorito.

"Está bien, amigo", dice, arrodillándose frente a él. "Es hora de prepararse".

No toma mucho tiempo. Ambos ya están acostumbrados a la rutina. Pronto toma a Christopher en sus brazos y camina de regreso a la sala de estar con él.

"Puedo caminar, papá", le recuerda.

"Lo sé. Simplemente me gusta abrazarte ”, dice, colocando una serie de besos en su cara. "Porque te quiero mucho."

Christopher se ríe y le da una palmada en la mejilla, "Yo también te quiero, papá".

Eddie lo sienta en el sofá, "Está bien, juega aquí mientras hablo con Buck".

"Vale."

Buck todavía está en la cocina cuando entra. Todos los platos están guardados y Buck está de pie en la isla, con una hoja de papel frente a él. Mira hacia arriba cuando entra y sonríe, tendiéndole el papel. "Aquí."

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunta, tomando el papel de sus manos.

"Es una lista de cosas acabadas o que lo estarán pronto", dice.

Eddie mira desde la lista a Buck, "¿Sabes que necesitamos todo esto?"

Buck se pasa la mano por la nuca. “Sí. Quiero decir, ya estoy aquí lo suficiente. Sé lo que coméis y esas cosas. Así que yo solo ... ¿fui así de extraño? Ahora siento que eso fue extraño ".

Eddie le besa la mejilla, rozando el lugar con el pulgar cuando se retira. "No es extraño. Me gusta que sepas todas estas cosas. No solo los alimentos que necesitamos, sino también otras cosas ".

Buck se relaja con eso, "Me alegra saberlo". Hace una mueca. "Lo que definitivamente suena extraño".

Eddie se ríe, "Buck, está bien".

"No, deberías irte", dice, empujándolo suavemente. Está sonriendo, al menos. "Antes de hacerme un tonto más grande".

Eddie discutiría, pero ya se está haciendo tarde. Entonces suspira y da un paso atrás. "Vale. La mochila de Christopher está empacada y lista para usar si quieres llevarlo al parque temprano y jugar un poco. Lo que creo que le gustaría. Y puedo encontrarme contigo allí con el almuerzo cuando esté listo ".

"Suena bien", dice Buck. "¿No es así, amigo?"

"¡Sí!" Christopher dice, sonriéndoles desde su lugar en el sofá. "Me gusta ir al parque con Buck".

"¿Solo con Buck?" Pregunta.

Christopher inclina la cabeza y sonríe, “No. También me gusta ir con Hen ".

"¿Qué hay de mí?" Pregunta, haciéndole cosquillas suavemente en los lados y provocando una risa de él. "Tu padre."

"También me gusta ir contigo", dice. "Pero lo que más me gusta es ir contigo y con Buck".

"Sí, también me gusta cuando vamos todos juntos", dice.

Se encuentra con los ojos de Buck y comparten una pequeña sonrisa. Eso es lo que ama. Tener a los tres aquí juntos. Odia tener que irse, pero si no lo hace, no van a almorzar. Se despide de ellos, prometiendo llamar cuando termine y esté de camino al parque, luego se dirige a su coche.

Intenta apresurarse en la tienda. Es más fácil ya que está solo él y puede apresurar las cosas. No es que le importe cuando viene Christopher. Le gusta dejarle participar en su compra. Lo hace divertido. Pero ahora mismo necesita hacer esto lo más rápido posible.

"¿Ningún hombrecito hoy?" Su cajera favorita, Mandy, pregunta mientras comienza a cargar sus comestibles en el mostrador de la caja.

"No, él está con mi ..." Duda un momento, antes de decidir que al infierno. Están lo suficientemente cerca. "Mi novio. Todos vamos a hacer un picnic en el parque ".

"Oh, qué dulce", dice Mandy. "¿Es el guapo rubio que a veces está con vosotros? ¿Buck?"

Eddie asiente "Sí, es él".

"Es agradable", dice Mandy. "Y guapo. Puedo decir que Chris lo adora por la forma en que actúan cuando lo trae ”.

"Sí, realmente se han acercado", dice. Se pregunta qué tan obvios han sido. Nadie parece sorprendido en lo más mínimo de que quieran salir. Excepto por ellos dos aparentemente.

Paga sus comestibles y luego se dirige a casa para guardarlos. Prepara el almuerzo, que es básicamente un montón de sándwiches que pueden comer fácilmente en un picnic sin preocuparse por un gran desastre o que se echen a perder. Una vez que ha terminado son las 11:30. Realmente necesita llegar al parque. Apenas recuerda agarrar una manta para que se sienten si lo necesitan, junto con la canasta y su teléfono, antes de salir por la puerta.

Llama a Buck en su camino, pero no responde. No está preocupado. Sabe que probablemente solo esté ocupado con Christopher. Efectivamente, cuando aparca el coche, los ve a ambos junto a los columpios. Christopher se ríe mientras Buck lo empuja.

"¡Papá!" llama tan pronto como le ve. "¡Mira lo alto que puedo llegar!"

"Es increíble, amigo", dice. Deja la canasta y la manta sobre una mesa vacía antes de caminar para unirse a ellos. Se acerca a Buck y no piensa antes de inclinarse y besar su mejilla. "¿Divirtiéndoos?"

Buck sonríe, “Sí. Pasamos mucho tiempo con el camión de bomberos, del que fingió salir corriendo para salvar vidas. Bajamos por el tobogán un par de veces y ahora aquí estamos ".

"Parece que ha tenido unas horas productivas", dice.

"¿Eddie?" se vuelve al escuchar su nombre y ve a Gabriela parada a unos metros de distancia.

Eddie sonríe y se acerca a ella, "Oye, lo hiciste".

Ella asiente y le devuelve la sonrisa “Lo hice. Lo siento si llego tarde ".

"No te preocupes", dice. "Acabo de llegar hace unos minutos". Se vuelve hacia los columpios. "Chris, Buck. Venid a comer."

“Oh,” dice Gabriela, ahora notando a Buck. "Es guapo cuando no está cubierto de sangre".

Eddie se ríe, "Sí, lo es".

"¿Quién es qué?" Pregunta Buck.

"Nada", dice. "Buck, esta es Gabriela".

Buck extiende su mano con una sonrisa, "Es un placer conocerte finalmente".

“A ti también”, dice Gabriela. “Siento que ya te conozco por la forma en que Christopher habló de ti. Te quiere mucho ".

"El sentimiento es mutuo", dice, alborotando el pelo de Christopher. "¿Listo para comer, Chris?"

Christopher asiente con la cabeza "Me muero de hambre".

"Bueno, entonces es bueno que traje tu favorito", dice Eddie. Abre la canasta y saca el plato de sándwiches que había preparado. "Ensalada de pollo."

"¡Viva!"

"Nunca he visto a un niño tan emocionado con la ensalada de pollo", dice Buck. Toma el sándwich cuando le ofrece el plato y duda al final de la mesa. Christopher está sentado a un lado y Eddie al otro.

Eddie toma una decisión por él y lo acerca a él. "Es porque hago la mejor ensalada de pollo".

"Tiene un ingrediente secreto", dice Christopher.

"¿Oh, si?" Pregunta Buck, mirando entre ellos. "¿Qué es?"

"Si te lo dijera que no sería un secreto", dice Eddie.

Christopher le hace un gesto a Buck para que se incline hacia él y le susurra al oído. No escucha lo que dice, pero Buck sonríe mientras se aparta. "Bueno, entonces esta ensalada de pollo es muy especial".

“Está deliciosa”, dice Gabriela.

Comen su almuerzo, manteniendo una conversación informal. Buck está relativamente relajado a su lado, lo cual es un alivio. Le había preocupado que esto fuera difícil para él. Si es así, no lo está mostrando. Cuando terminan, Buck pide hablar con Gabriela a solas. Ella no parece sorprendida. Probablemente lo estaba esperando.

Se alejan unos metros. Trata de no escucharlos ni mirarlos, pero sus ojos, como de costumbre, se sienten atraídos por Buck.

"Gracias", dice Buck, sonriendo a Gabriela. Eddie se sorprende al ver lágrimas en sus ojos. "Gracias por cuidarlo cuando ..." Se interrumpe, mirando sus manos. "Cuando no estaba allí".

“Sé que querías estarlo”, dice Gabriela. “La forma en que ese chico habló de ti. Te adora ".

“El sentimiento es mutuo”, dice, volviendo la cabeza hacia donde Christopher está jugando con su camión de bomberos en la mesa.

"¿En ambos aspectos?" Pregunta Gabriela.

Eddie tiene que apartar la mirada, no queriendo que lo atrapen escuchando. Puede sentir los ojos de Buck sobre él, pero no mira. No puede. Apenas capta el silencioso "sí" de Buck, antes de aclararse la garganta y cambiar de tema.

"¿Entonces tienes una panadería?"

“Lo hago”, dice Gabriela. “Era de mi madre. Es la que me enseñó a hornear. Cuando se enfermó, me hice cargo de ella ".

"Tendremos que pasar algún día", dice Eddie. "Si tienes pastel, ya te has ganado a estos dos".

Gabriela se ríe, “Hago pasteles. Resulta que son mi especialidad, además de la tarta ".

"Este pastel fue increíble", dice Buck.

"Lo fue", dice Christopher. "Las fresas son mis favoritas".

“Recuerdo que mencionaste eso”, dice Gabriela, sonriéndole. "Espera hasta que pruebes mi tarta de fresa".

Los ojos de Christopher se abren, "¿Tarta de fresa?"

"Sí, es una de mis más populares", dice. "Le pongo fresas de verdad".

Buck gime, "Ahora quiero tarta".

"¿Cómo es posible que sigas teniendo hambre después de todo lo que acabas de comer?" Eddie le pregunta.

"No dije que tuviera hambre", dice Buck. "Solo quiero tarta".

Eddie niega con la cabeza, con una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios. El resto de la tarde pasa casi igual. Gabriela se va alrededor de las dos, pero promete mantenerse en contacto, sobre todo porque le debe una tarta a Christopher. Eddie espera que todos vuelvan a su casa. Así que se sorprende cuando Buck duda fuera de su coche cuando Eddie le abrocha el cinturón a Christopher.

"¿Vienes?" Pregunta, acercándose.

Buck niega con la cabeza, “Ojalá. Tengo planes con Maddie esta noche. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuvimos juntos y no quiero dejarla tirada ".

"Oye, lo entiendo", dice. Sabe que no tiene el monopolio del tiempo de Buck, ni quiere hacerlo. Eso no sería justo. "¿Me llamas luego?"

Buck asiente, "Por supuesto".

Se inclina y, por un momento, piensa que será así. Buck lo va a besar. En cambio, sus labios rozan su mejilla. Puede sentir su sonrisa contra su piel. "Hasta luego."

Retrocede, tirando las llaves en sus manos mientras se dirige hacia el lado del conductor. Eddie lo mira por un momento antes de dirigirse a su coche.

"¿Buck no viene?" Pregunta Christopher.

"No, lo siento, amigo", dice. "Tiene planes con Maddie".

"Está bien", dice. "Regresará, papá".

Buck sale del aparcamiento y Eddie lo sigue por un rato, hasta que Buck gira, dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Maddie mientras él sigue conduciendo a casa.

Recibe un mensaje de texto tan pronto como entra a la casa y sonríe mientras lo lee. "Ya te extraño, xoxo."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pasan dos días sin que pueda ver a Buck. Todavía hablan por teléfono y envían mensajes de texto, pero es difícil hacer planes con ambos trabajando y luego Buck pasando tiempo con Maddie después de su turno, diciendo que está preocupado por ella. No explica por qué y no presiona.

Lo entiende. Lo hace. Pero todavía extraña a Buck como un loco. Incluso si solo han sido dos días. Puede decir que Christopher también lo hace.

Por eso es un alivio cuando baja las escaleras y ve a Buck hablando con Bobby. No piensa antes de caminar hacia adelante y jalarlo para darle un fuerte abrazo. Buck se ríe y le devuelve el abrazo.

"Es bueno verte también, hombre".

"Te he echado de menos", dice, retrocediendo y dándole una sonrisa avergonzada. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

"Han pasado dos días", dice Buck. Su cara se suaviza y aprieta su brazo. “Pero yo también te extrañé. De hecho, me alegro de haberte atrapado porque estoy libre esta noche después del trabajo ".

"¿De verdad?" Pregunta, tratando de no parecer demasiado esperanzado.

Buck sonríe, “Sí. ¿Quizá pueda pasar por allí, pillar una pizza y todos podamos cenar? "

"A Chris le encantaría", le dice. "Él también te ha extrañado".

"Le he echado de menos".

"Hay muchas cosas que faltan aquí", dice Chimney.

"¡Oye, Díaz!" Lena llama. "¿Te importaría darme una mano?"

Eddie asiente, casi sin notar el puchero de confusión en la cara de Buck. Sonríe y aprieta su hombro. "Te veré más tarde, está bien."

"Sí, claro", dice Buck, con un tono de amargura en su voz que tiene a Eddie frunciendo el ceño. "Más tarde."

"¿Buck?" pregunta.

Buck simplemente niega con la cabeza, "Vete. No quieres hacerla esperar, Díaz".

El ceño de Eddie se profundiza mientras su ceño se frunce en confusión. "Nunca me llamas así."

"Dijiste que nunca responderías", le recuerda.

"Yo ..." Se detiene, sin saber qué decir. Había dicho eso, pero sobre todo había estado bromeando. Al parecer, Buck no lo había leído de esa manera.

"¡Díaz!" Lena vuelve a llamar.

Eddie suspira y de mala gana se aleja de Buck para mirarla, "Deberías encontrar a alguien más".

"Sí, está ocupado", dice Buck, una frialdad en su tono que no había escuchado antes.

Lena levanta una ceja y luego se encoge de hombros. "Entendido."

Eddie se vuelve hacia Buck para encontrarlo mirándolo. "¿Quién diablos es esa? ¿Me estáis reemplazando?"

"Por supuesto que no", le asegura Bobby. "Esto es sólo temporal. Tu lugar todavía está aquí, Buck".

"¿Lo está?" pregunta, alzando la voz. "¿De verdad? Porque parece que me estáis reemplazando."

"Buck, nadie te reemplaza", dice Bobby, tratando de calmarle.

No funciona.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces qué es eso?" Señala donde se ha grabado el nombre de Bosko sobre el suyo. "Porque _eso_ se parece mucho a reemplazarme. Podría haber tenido cualquier casillero, pero no. Le diste el mío".

"Buck, hey", dice Eddie, apoyando una mano en su hombro. "Nadie te está reemplazando. Nadie podría nunca. Siempre tendrás un lugar aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Buck asiente con los hombros hundidos. No lo mira a los ojos, "Debería irme".

"No tienes que hacerlo", dice, pasando el pulgar por su clavícula.

Buck respira hondo. "Realmente debería. Ya me he avergonzado lo suficiente."

"Buck…”

Eddie siente una sensación de pavor en el estómago, temeroso de que si deja que Buck se vaya de aquí así podría perderlo. Por irracional que sea el pensamiento, está ahí. Y no puede dejar que eso pase.

"Por favor, quedate", suplica. "Por favor."

De repente suena la alarma, alertándolos de una llamada. Buck da un paso atrás, haciéndose más pequeño mientras se encorva sobre sí mismo.

"Tienes que irte", dice, todavía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Sabe que tiene razón, pero el miedo sigue ahí, clavándose en su pecho como un cuchillo al rojo vivo. "Te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

Buck asiente, "Claro que sí".

Eddie se da vuelta, corriendo para agarrar sus cosas antes de dirigirse al camión. Se detiene antes de entrar, mirando hacia atrás en busca de Buck. Se fue.

"No me dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien", dice Lena mientras toman asiento.

"Eh ..." el 'no' está en la punta de la lengua, pero se siente mal. "Es complicado."

"Solo porque lo estás complicando", dice Hen.

"¿Todo bien?" Le pregunta Bobby.

Eddie suspira, "No estoy seguro. Estaba bastante molesto".

"Esto podría haberse evitado si solo lo hubieras besado", dice Hen.

"Lo intenté", dice. "Nos interrumpieron. Tres veces".

"Bueno, inténtalo de nuevo", dice Hen. "Hazle saber a ese pobre chico que no te va a perder".

"Se lo dije…"

"Muéstraselo", dice Hen. "Entonces confiesa tu amor eterno por él."

"No se trata solo de nosotros", le recuerda.

"Lo sé", dice Hen. "Pero es una gran parte".

No se equivoca. El único problema con eso es conseguir que Buck hable con él.

Intenta llamarlo varias veces después de que regresa de la escena. Cada vez la llamada va directamente al correo de voz. Se dice a sí mismo que es porque Buck está trabajando, pero no puede evitar la sensación de que algo anda mal. Se veía tan abatido cuando se fue.

Todo lo que quiere hacer es recordarle lo importante que es, no solo para el equipo, sino para él y Christopher. Lo cual es difícil de hacer cuando lo está evitando.

¿Cómo es que hace solo unas noches estaban cenando y estuvieron muy cerca de hacer avanzar su relación y ahora se habían estropeado las cosas tan rápido?

Vuelve a intentar hablar con Buck en su camino a casa, con la esperanza de poder convencerlo de que venga para que puedan hablar. Una vez más se encontró con el buzón de voz de Buck. No deja un mensaje, pero cuelga, preparándose para volver a intentarlo.

Su dedo se cierne sobre el botón de llamar mientras aparca su coche. Luego ve la figura en su porche. Sale, su corazón late con fuerza en su pecho mientras se acerca.

Es difícil ver su cara claramente en la oscuridad, pero lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

"¿Buck?"

"Eddie", dice, dando un paso hacia la luz. Frunce el ceño y mete las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. "Necesitamos hablar."


	7. Chapter 7

"Necesitamos hablar."

El terror se acumula en las entrañas de Eddie ante las palabras. Nunca ha salido nada bueno de ellas. Todo lo que puede esperar ahora es que sea la excepción.

Buck no se equivoca. Necesitan hablar. Especialmente después de cómo se dejaron las cosas entre ellos antes.

"Está bien", dice, subiendo al porche. "Adelante."

Se mueve para abrir la puerta y entra, Buck lo sigue.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta, dejando las llaves y la cartera en el cuenco junto a la puerta y volviéndose hacia Buck.

"No lo sé", dice Buck, pasando una mano por su pelo, haciendo que se levante. Eddie se debate entre querer arreglarlo y estropearlo más. "Soy un desastre, hombre. Lo sé. ¿Y esta cosa entre nosotros? Me ha estado volviendo loco. Dios, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que quiero besarte. Todos estos casi besos me han estado volviendo loco. Pero es más que eso. Quiero estar contigo y Christopher y hacerte feliz ".

"Ya lo haces", le dice, acercándose. "Nos haces muy felices, Buck".

"Tú también me haces feliz", dice Buck. "Pero sigo estropeándolo. Especialmente antes. Me puse celoso e inseguro y lo siento. Me puse en ridículo, lo sé. Así que puedes regañarme o ..."

Sus palabras se cortan con un ruido de sorpresa cuando Eddie quita la distancia entre ellos y lo besa. Es un poco desequilibrado al principio. Antes de que la mano de Eddie se mueva hacia su cuello e incline su cabeza, cambiando el ángulo y profundizando el beso.

Las manos de Buck se mueven hacia su cintura y su espalda, recorriendo su cuerpo vestido, incapaz de quedarse quietas. La sangre de Eddie palpita en sus venas, un coro de " _por fin, por fin, por fin_ " estallando en su cabeza.

Después de tantos meses de añoranza y espera, tiene a Buck aquí, en sus brazos, besándolo con una ternura que le da vueltas la cabeza.

"Te amo", susurra contra sus labios, las palabras lo abandonan y se dirigen a donde pertenecen.

No tiene miedo. No con la forma en que Buck sonríe, amplia y felizmente. Da una risa sin aliento. "Yo también te amo."

"Deberíamos haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo", dice Eddie, pasando una mano por su espalda.

"Deberíamos haberlo hecho", asiente Buck. "Pero me alegro de que lo hayamos hecho ahora".

"Yo también", dice. "Si alguien más nos hubiera interrumpido, podría haber gritado".

Buck se ríe y se inclina, mordiendo su mandíbula. "¿Christopher va a volver a casa?"

Eddie niega con la cabeza, "No. Mi abuela lo tiene esta noche".

Siente a Buck sonriendo contra su piel antes de retirarse y encontrarse con su mirada. Sus ojos están oscuros. "Bien. Porque voy a tenerte gritando por una razón mucho mejor."

La sangre de Eddie palpita mientras su respiración se vuelve superficial. Todo el deseo y la desesperación se derraman cuando tira de Buck y lo besa. Se asegurará de que Buck cumpla su palabra.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eddie se despierta sintiendo el calor del sol de la mañana en su piel. Junto con eso hay un peso sobre su pecho y un cálido aliento soplando contra la piel de su cuello.

Por un momento, está confundido. Entonces los acontecimientos de la noche anterior vuelven a él. Buck apareciendo en su casa. Ellos hablando. Ceder a meses de suspirar y finalmente besar a Buck. Luego todo lo que siguió.

Se dirigieron a su habitación y se metieron en su cama. Susurrando su afecto contra la piel del otro mientras se movían juntos como si siempre hubieran estado destinados a hacerlo. Como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos para unirse.

Abre los ojos y mira la forma dormida de Buck. Su pelo está desordenado, las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor del sueño. No puede resistirse a levantar una mano y pasar los dedos por la piel enrojecida.

Buck se mueve, pero no abre los ojos. Gruñe una queja indescifrable y se acurruca aún más en sus brazos.

Eddie sonríe y besa su cabeza, luego su mejilla, su nariz. Usa sus dedos para levantar la barbilla de Buck para poder alcanzar sus labios. El beso es lento y prolongado. Buck sonríe.

"Buenos días", murmura, finalmente abriendo sus ojos azules para encontrarse con los de Eddie.

"Buenos días", dice, pasando una mano por su espalda desnuda.

"Podría acostumbrarme a despertarme así", le dice.

"Como deberías", dice. "Porque dudo que te deje dormir en otro lugar."

"¿Está bien?"

Eddie asiente con seriedad. "Lo está. Parece que estás atrapado conmigo."

"Oh, no, ¿qué voy a hacer?" se burla.

"Mudarte", se encoge de hombros. Solo se da cuenta de lo serio que es, de lo mucho que quiere que Buck se mude, después de decir las palabras.

"¿De verdad?"

"De verdad", dice. "Tanto a Christopher como a mí nos encanta tenerte aquí. Y estás aquí casi todos los días. Y cuando no, te extrañamos como locos".

Buck lo observa por un momento, sus ojos recorren su cara. Finalmente, asiente. "Vale."

"¿Vale?"

"Claro", dice. "Despertar todos los días en tus brazos, sabiendo que Christopher está al final del pasillo, suena perfecto".

Realmente lo hace.

"¿Qué hay de tu apartamento?" Pregunta Eddie.

"Mi contrato de alquiler terminará pronto", dice. "Simplemente no lo renovaré".

"Está bien", dice, incapaz de apartar la sonrisa de su cara. "¿Realmente vamos a hacer esto? Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, ¿verdad? Porque ..."

Buck lo silencia con un beso. "Sé exactamente en lo que me estoy metiendo. Estoy consiguiendo una vida contigo y tu increíble hijo. Uno a quien quiero como loco. No podría pensar en nada que quiera más que eso, Eddie".

Eddie siente que comienza a llorar, las palabras de Buck llegan y llenan un vacío dentro de él. Lo besa, incapaz de encontrar palabras para decirle cuánto significa esto para él. Cuánto significa para él. Por la forma en que lo besa, con su mano descansando sobre el duro corazón de Eddie, no tiene ninguna duda de que lo sabe.

"Te amo", murmura Eddie contra sus labios.

"Yo también te amo", susurra. "Siempre."

El teléfono de Buck suena y suspira, apoyando la cabeza contra la de Eddie. "Uno de estos días simplemente apagaremos nuestros teléfonos".

"Suena bien", dice Eddie.

"Simplemente no quiero responder".

"Podría ser importante".

Buck gruñe una queja, pero toma su teléfono. Permanece flotando sobre Eddie mientras se lo lleva al oído.

"¿Hola? Sí. Ajá. Está bien. ¿En serio?"

Eddie observa cómo su cara cambia, primero a preocupación, luego a alivio.

"Está bien. No, eso es genial. Gracias."

Cuelga y arroja su teléfono a un lado, mirando a Eddie con expresión sombría. "Tengo algunas malas noticias."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno, me verás mucho más a partir de ahora".

Eddie tiene una corazonada de lo que eso significa, pero aún necesita estar seguro. "¿Sí?"

Buck asiente, "Sí. No dije nada antes porque no quería maldecirlo, pero me quitaron los anticoagulantes. Ese era Bobby. Dijo que me habían autorizado a volver a trabajar en el 118 . "

Eddie sonríe y lo besa, "¡Eso es increíble!"

"Lo sé", dice, con una sonrisa vertiginosa en la cara. "Estaba bien con el trabajo liviano, pero aquí es ... aquí es donde pertenezco".

"Lo es", está de acuerdo. "Estoy tan feliz de que vuelvas. Sé que todos los demás también lo estarán. ¿Cuándo vuelves?"

"Bobby dijo que podía volver mañana", dice. "Estás trabajando mañana, ¿verdad?"

"Lo estoy."

"Bien. Quiero que estés ahí durante mi primer día de regreso."

"Christopher va a estar feliz", dice Eddie.

"Lo sé. No puedo esperar para decírselo. ¿Cuándo volverá a casa?"

"Mi abuela dijo que lo traería de regreso antes del almuerzo", dice. Mira el reloj para ver que son las diez. "Así que en una hora más o menos."

"Bien. Así que tenemos tiempo suficiente para ducharnos."

Eddie sonríe, pasando su mano por la espalda de Buck, sus uñas arañando ligeramente la piel. "Lo tenemos."

"Me refiero a ducharnos de verdad." Buck suspira cuando Eddie comienza a besar su cuello. "Pero esto ... sí, definitivamente es mejor".

Eddie se ríe, "No se necesita mucho para convencerte".

"¿Con tanto tiempo queriendo hacer esto? Para nada."

Se echa hacia atrás y sonríe cuando Eddie hace pucheros. Se levanta de la cama y la boca de Eddie se seca al ver la forma desnuda de Buck. A pesar de que pasó horas apreciando a Buck anoche, es diferente verlo así, con el sol brillando sobre él.

Buck se vuelve y se dirige a la puerta. Eddie se queda congelado en la cama, mirando su forma en retirada. Al menos hasta que Buck se detenga en la puerta y mire por encima del hombro con una sonrisa. "¿Vienes?"

No está seguro de haber salido de la cama tan rápido antes. Absolutamente no se enreda en las sábanas y cae de cabeza al suelo en su prisa. Solo tropieza un poco. Le puede pasar a cualquiera.

"Tranquilo", se burla Buck.

Eddie lo mira mientras se pone de pie, "Cállate y métete en la ducha".

"Dices las cosas más dulces", dice. "Realmente estoy sintiendo el romance aquí".

Eddie se acerca a él, acomodándose contra la espalda de Buck. Envuelve un brazo alrededor de su cintura y besa su cuello. "Te mostraré mucho romance más tarde, pero primero te necesito en la ducha para que podamos divertirnos antes de que Chris llegue a casa".

Buck toma aire y asiente "Sí. Sí, está bien".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Suena el timbre y Eddie sonríe. Va a contestar, dejando que Buck termine de vestirse. "¡Ahí estas!" Dice inclinándose para poder abrazar a Christopher. "Te he echado de menos, amigo."

"Me viste ayer", dice Christopher.

"Pero aún puedo extrañarte", dice Eddie. "¿No me extrañaste?"

"Sí", dice, sonriéndole.

Eddie da un paso atrás, lo deja entrar a la casa y se vuelve hacia su abuela. "No puedo quedarme", le dice. "Pero él desayunó".

Eddie la abraza y besa su mejilla, "Gracias".

"No tienes que agradecérmelo, es un placer", le dice. Ella sonríe mientras mira detrás de él. "Aparentemente necesitabas el tiempo a solas."

Ella le da una palmada en la mejilla y camina hacia su coche. Eddie la mira por un momento antes de darse la vuelta ante el grito emocionado de Christopher.

"¡Buck!" dice, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara mientras camina hacia él.

Buck se acerca y lo envuelve en un abrazo. "¿Hola, amigo, como estas?"

"Bien. Comí panqueques."

"¿Panqueques? Oh, hombre. ¡Estoy celoso!" dice, tomando a Christopher riendo en sus brazos y llevándolo al sofá mientras Eddie se apoya contra la pared, mirándolos. "Me encantan los panqueques". Se sienta en el sofá con Christopher en su regazo. "¿Eran panqueques normales?"

Christopher niega con la cabeza. "Con chispas de chocolate."

"¿Con chispas de chocolate? Esos son mis favoritos." Mira a Eddie. "¿Por qué no me haces panqueques con chispas de chocolate?"

Eddie se aparta de la pared y se acerca para unirse a ellos en el sofá. Se sienta y pasa el brazo por los hombros de Buck. "Lo haría si me lo pidieras."

"¿A diario?"

"Todos los días por el resto de nuestras vidas, si eso es lo que quieres", dice, sonriéndole. Lo dice en serio.

Buck sonríe y besa su mejilla, "Solo dame los días. No necesito los panqueques".

"Eso fue cursi", dice Eddie, con una sonrisa cariñosa.

"Pero te encanta", dice Buck.

"Te amo."

Buck sonríe y se inclina para besarlo. "Yo también te amo."

"Por fin."

Se apartan y se vuelven para mirar a Christopher. "¿Por fin?" Dice Eddie.

"Necesitabais besaros", dice. "Eso es lo que dijo Maddie. Y Hen. Y Bobby".

"¿Qué opinas?" Pregunta. Sabe que Christopher quiere a Buck, pero su aprobación sigue siendo importante. "¿No te importa si estoy con Buck?"

"Te hace feliz", dice. "Tú le amas y yo también le quiero".

"Te quiero", dice Buck, pasando una mano por su pelo. "Y tanto tú como tu padre me hacéis muy feliz. Y quiero que ambos seáis igualmente felices".

"Siempre estoy feliz contigo", dice Christopher.

"Yo también", dice Eddie, besando cada una de sus mejillas por turno. "Los dos."

Buck sonríe y vuelve a sentarse en el sofá. Eddie se acerca más y se acomoda contra el lado de Buck.

"¿Tenemos que estar en algún lado?" Pregunta Buck.

"Bobby y Athena nos invitaron a cenar", dice Eddie.

"Por favor, díme que no es otra fiesta sorpresa", dice. "Después de la última …"

"Hmm, si te lo digo, ¿es realmente una sorpresa?" Pregunta.

"Eddie ..."

"No es una fiesta", le dice. "Es solo una cena con el equipo para celebrar tu regreso".

"Suena como una fiesta."

"Es una reunión".

Buck frunce los labios mientras mira a Eddie. Eddie sabe que por mucho que quiera celebrar, probablemente tenga sus dudas. "Simplemente no quiero maldecirlo".

"No lo harás", le dice. "Has trabajado muy duro para llegar aquí, Buck. Todo estará bien".

Se asegurará de eso. Buck ha pasado por bastante. Todos lo han hecho. Ya es hora de que las cosas empiecen a ir bien.

Esa noche se presentan en casa de Bobby y Athena a las ocho y diez. No es hasta que entran a la casa, con las manos unidas entre ellos, que se da cuenta de que nunca hablaron de lo que iban a decirle al equipo.

"¡Buck!" Dice Athena, acercándose a él con los brazos abiertos. Buck se acerca a ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

"Hola, Athena. Gracias por invitarnos."

"Por supuesto", dice, acariciando su mejilla con una sonrisa. "Siempre eres bienvenido aquí."

Se vuelve hacia Bobby, quien le levanta una ceja antes de apretar su hombro. "¿Algo que te gustaría compartir?"

"¿Qué?" Buck pregunta, mirando a su alrededor a las caras sonrientes de sus amigos. "¿Qué es lo que…?"

"Entraste de la mano con Eddie", señala Chimney.

"Por favor, dime que ambos habéis recuperado la razón y admitido cómo os sentís", dice Maddie.

Buck se vuelve hacia Eddie, quien sonríe, le rodea la cintura con el brazo y le besa la mejilla. Por supuesto que no lo va a negar. Todo el mundo ya sabe cómo se siente. "Estamos juntos ahora".

Hay una serie de chillidos mientras los demás se apiñan a su alrededor, abrazándolos a ambos. Christopher está ahí con ellos, sonriendo felizmente. Eddie le rodea los hombros con un brazo y lo abraza con fuerza.

Mira a las personas que lo rodean, a su familia y siente una sensación de paz. Tiene todo lo que necesita aquí mismo. Siempre le dijo a Christopher que las cosas estarían bien y eso es cierto. Pero ahora puede decir que las cosas están más que bien. Están perfectamente.


End file.
